Tai's digital life
by ZenakuRiftblade
Summary: This is another Taiora but I made Tai some what smarter and more mature while Matt is more of the reckless idiot. Rated M for later use of sexual content. I accept all reviews good or bad.


**Hey everyone this is a new story I thought of while trying to go back to sleep for two hours. It's a Taiora FanFic and I really hope this turns out to be as good my other Taiora if not better. So, without any more of my constant rambling here is the first chapter of my new story. Enjoy! Remember to write a review nice or not. By the way this takes place a little before Matt kills Puppetmon. **

It was the middle of the night as Tai and Agumon were taking their shift of guard duty since Puppetmon was still on the loose within the forest the digidestined were camping in. Tai heard the sound of crunching sticks as he turned around to see what was approaching the group of sleeping digidestined. To his surprise it was a large metal blue wolf with red eyes and who stood next to the wolf was an even bigger surprise. "Damn, Matt we thought Puppetmon had killed you guys." Tai said quietly not wishing to wake the others as he flashed a huge grin at Matt.

Matt didn't respond to Tai's statement at him but, instead motioned for him to follow to a clearing of the forest they were in as Metalgarurumon and Matt started walking away.

Tai and Agumon got up from their place next to the fire following, Matt and Metalgarurumon to the clearing that wasn't too far from the sleeping group of children. Tai looked at Metalgarurumon and then to Matt. "Hey, Matt, why do you still have Gabumon in his mega level form?" Tai asked wondering what was going on.

Matt looked at Tai as he and Metalgarurumon stopped their movements and turned towards Tai and Agumon. "Metalgarurumon and I are here to fight you. Have Agumon digivolve to Wargreymon so we can fight." Matt said in a calm cool yet insane voice.

Tai just shook his head in respond to Matt's insane demand.

Matt looked at Metalgarurumon and nodded. Metalgarurumon charged at Tai as he jumped out of the way.

"Agumon wrap digivolve…."

"Wargreymon," he exclaimed waking all of the other digidestined making them rush to the clearing as Wargreymon was about to attack Metalgarurumon.

"Wargreymon," Tai said his voice very stern as he looked dead at Matt, "dedigivolve back to Agumon. We are not going to fight them no matter what they do."

"Tai, he just had attacked…." Wargreymon was cut off by Tai still looking at Matt.

"It takes alot courage to fight, but it takes alot more courage to know when not to fight." Tai said his voice still very stern as he caught a glimpse of the others standing around watching the current situation unfold.

"Okay, Tai. I hope you know what you're doing." Wargreymon said dedigivolving back into Agumon.

This seems to have ticked Matt off alot as stood in front of Tai. "I said fight me, you coward!" Matt shouted as his face was turning red from anger.

Tai just shook his head again keeping himself calm looking at Matt. "I am not a coward." Tai said his tone having changed slightly from being called a coward.

"Fine by then, Metalgarurumon, you can kill Agumon." Matt shouted across the clearing as the others looked in shock.

Metalgarurumon nodded as a blue light started glowing in his mouth as he opened his mouth and exclaimed "Metal Wolf Claw!"

Tai ran towards Agumon as Matt nodded and the light begun to glow in Metalgarurumon's mouth. He tackled Agumon into the river feeling nothing from his knee to his foot on his right leg as both him and Agumon went under the water.

T.K. rushed into the clearing getting in front of his big brother. "Matt, why did you do that to Tai," T.K. asked his voice holding concern and worry.

Matt ignored his little brother as he walked right past him knocking him to the ground his left eye twitching slightly from annoyance and rage as he got to the river side. "Get your ass out here we aren't through yet." Matt yelled louder than before.

Just as Matt yelled, Tai and Agumon came up sitting on the edge of the river. Tai left his right leg in the river making the pain subside as he looked at Matt. "We are through, Yamato. I'll tell you like I told Agumon a few moments ago." Tai said softly looking over to the others as they rushed to make sure T.K. was fine. "It takes alot courage to fight, but it takes alot more courage to know when not to fight especially when it comes to your best friends." Tai said loud enough so they others could hear him as they all looked over at Tai.

Matt snapped as he kicked Tai in the face knocking him into the river as he climbed onto Metalgarurumon's back. "Let's leave the coward to his 'friends' before it makes me sick to my stomach." Matt said pissed off with a powerful twitch in his left eye.

Joe and Izzy rushed over to river as Agumon was trying to pull Tai out the river. All three of them pulled Tai out of the river as the rest of the group ran over to him.

Joe pressed his fingers to Tai's face where Matt left a good shoe size bruise. "How badly does it hurt?" Joe asked not very worried about Tai's face but more worried about the leg still in the water.

"My face doesn't hurt very much believe it or not. Matt isn't as strong as he looks." Tai said cheerfully rubbing his head.

"Good, now let me examine your leg in the water." Joe said somewhat sternly surprising everyone. Tai impressed by Joe's command did as he was told.

Tai slowly raised his leg out the river as the tan skin on his knee was black with a purple tint to it as he laid it on the grass with everyone looking at his leg. "Come on, guys it's not as bad as looks." Tai said trying to keep everyone from worrying as he tried to stand but feel back down.

"Your right Tai it's worse than it looks." Sora shouted as her eyes where lined with tears as Kari hugged Sora tightly.

"Sora…." Tai said quietly as he forced himself to stand once again keeping his balance as Joe and Agumon stood next to him.

"Let's head back to Gennai's house and see if he can help Tai." Izzy suggested hoping that Gennai will be about to help Tai's leg.

"Biyomon, can you digivolve to Garudamon and fly us all to Gennai's house?" Sora asked still teary eyed.

"Of course, Sora Biyomon digivolve to…."

"Birdramon, Birdramon digivolve to…."

"Garudamon" a giant red bird stood in front of the digidestined as she lowered herself to her knees opening the palms of her hands as everyone silently climbed on helping Tai onto Garudamon's hands.

Tai hobbled his way to Garudamon's fingers shortly after taking flight towards Gennai's house looking as the sun was slowly starting to rise into the sky as he sighed. 'I'm so sorry Sora.' He thought to himself as Sora came up behind him.

"A penny for your thoughts," Sora said quietly and a little nervous.

Tai spun around to find himself face to face with the girl of his dreams. "I-I… I… I'm s-sorry." Tai said quietly almost mumbling looking down at Sora's feet.

"For what," Sora asked as she looked at Tai's leg then his face and back to his leg.

"For not being able to keep the group together, for getting myself hurt, for worrying everyone, for worrying Kari, and for worrying you…." Tai said quietly whispering the last part to himself as he looked at everyone in Garudamon's almost everyone asleep once again.

"Tai…." Sora said quietly as she looked up and stared at his face.

Tai lifted his head as his chocolate eyes met her scarlet ones, his face getting hot as he had a slight blush to his cheeks.

They quickly broke eye contact with one another as there was a moment of silence between the two of them.

"I'm sorry about getting you that hairpin you hated so much…." Tai said quickly but quietly as he looked away from Sora afraid he just angered her.

"No, Tai I should be sorry for being a total bitch to you. I was having a bad week and I wasn't thinking before I lost it. I actually have it still…" Sora said quietly making sure Tai didn't hear that last part as she looked back at Tai's leg.

"Nah, I deserved it." Tai said chuckling and smiling at Sora as he sat down on Garudamon's hands.

Sora sat next to him quietly as they sat there for a few moments another silence coming between them. "You know, Kari is worried about you and so is T.K." she told him looking at the two younger siblings of Tai and Matt.

"Okay, I can understand Kari since I'm her brother, but why T.K." Tai asked wondering why T.K. was worried about him instead of Matt.

"He looks up to you for the guidance Matt can't give him, but we all look up to you for guidance." Sora said quietly as she closed her eyes.

"We can talk more at Gennai's house so get some more sleep before we get there." Tai told her as he was slowly drifting to sleep himself.

"Okay, Tai talk to you in a little while." Sora said as she fell asleep against Garudamon's fingers.

"Yeah" Tai nodded as he fell asleep as well.

About three or four hours later

"Tai, Tai, Tai." A high pitched female voice said lowly.

Tai slowly opened his eyes groaning as he closed his eyes once again.

"Mimi let me use the make up in your bag to wake him up." The high pitched voice called out starting to sound like Sora.

"Okay, Sora" Mimi said rushing over to Sora and Tai.

The girls pulled out some lipstick and brushes along with some curlers. "Izzy get your camera ready." Sora said giggling a little bit.

Tai opened his eyes as they fully widened seeing Sora and Mimi with lipstick, brushes, and curlers inches from his face as he jumped up. "Oh no, you don't," Tai exclaimed as everyone started laughing looking at Tai.

"Wow Tai I didn't think you could move that fast." Sora said softly with a slight giggle.

"Of course I could move that- ARGHHH!" Tai screamed in pain as his leg buckled out from under him.

Sora rushed over to Tai holding him gently. "Oh my god Tai I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you hurt yourself." Sora said her voice filled with concern.

Tai winced in pain until it made him pass out in Sora's grasp. "Izzy, how much longer until we get to Gennai's?" Sora said worried about Tai as tears threatening to spill from the corner of her eyes.

"We should be there any minute now." Izzy said looking at his computer screen rushing a little bit.

"Thank goodness." Kari said in a sigh of relief as they were going to see Gennai.

Garudamon started her descent towards a large lake as the lake split in half the house rising to the surface as an elderly man stood on a bridge as the large bird landed outside the lake as a walk formed between the house and land as Garudamon dedigivolved to Biyomon.

"Greetings Digidestined," the elderly man said as Joe and Izzy were carrying Tai on across the walkway.

"Gennai, can you help Tai he was attacked by Metalgarurumon." Sora said worried that they may not stand a chance against the last three of the dark masters, but also worried for Tai not being able to walk again.

"Yes, I can help the digidestined of Courage." Gennai said as he motioned Joe and Izzy to follow him while the others went inside and sat down in a large room as Sora went and sat in a corner with Biyomon following her sitting next to Sora.

"Sora, what's wrong you have been acting differently since Matt attacked Tai." Biyomon asked worrying something is hurting her.

"I'm fine Biyo, why don't you get some sleep you flew us all here with a very little amount of sleep." Sora said trying to change the subject.

"Sora, I saw what you were doing on the way here." Biyomon said softly not wanting the others to hear.

"I-I I don't know what y-you're talking about, Biyo." Sora said nervously trying to remain calm in front of Biyomon.

"Sora, I saw you after Tai fell asleep you laid his head on your lap and stroked his face with your hand." Biyomon stated not falling for Sora's trick.

Sora released a soft sigh as she looked at Biyomon who was waiting for an answer. "Okay, Biyo, I have a crush on Tai and I hate to see him injured so badly it makes me feel useless." Sora said as she felt something smack her face.

"Sora, you are not useless because if it wasn't for you helping me digivolve into Garudamon we would have had to walk and Tai could be a lot worse." Biyomon stated staring at Sora who was in shock.

"B-Biyo, thank you" Sora said hugging Biyomon tightly then said, "Go get some sleep, Biyo." Sora released the hug from Biyomon.

"Alright Sora and your welcome" Biyomon said walking over to a soft cushion and fell asleep as Joe and Izzy came into the room.

"How is he, Joe?" Kari asked worried about her brother.

"Gennai didn't tell us anything so I can't tell you I'm sorry." Joe stated sadly looking at Tai's little sister.

Kari began to cry as T.K. came over to comfort Kari the best way he could.

"Matt." Metalgarurumon said lowly.

"Yes, Metalgarurumon" Matt responded with a slight yawn.

"How about we rest for a little bit, you seem tired." Metalgarurumon stated slowing his pace.

"I suppose we should get some rest." He said hoping off of Metalgarurumon's back and walking over to a tree leaning against it as he pulled a harmonica from his pocket as Metalgarurumon laid next to him.

Matt was about to start playing when he saw two pieces of 2x4s nailed together land in front of him. "Why didn't you kill them" Puppetmon screamed as he stared at Matt.

"Kill him, Metalgarurumon." Matt said coldly as Metalgarurumon nodded and stood up looking at Puppetmon.

"Wait what do you mean kill me?" Puppetmon asked confused by the statement.

"Metal Wolf Claw" Metalgarurumon exclaimed as he released a beam of blue light from his mouth watching him turn into data as he slowly laid back down next to Matt.

Matt looked into the sky then back at the ground as he began playing his harmonica closing his eyes softly as Metalgarurumon closed his eyes as well.

A few hours later

Tai awoke lying on a bed his leg wrapped in bandages as he sat up quickly. "Matt." He exclaimed looking around the small room.

"Well hello digidestined of Courage." Gennai said looking at Tai smiling.

"Hey Gennai" Tai said quietly as he lay back in the bed.

"Shall I inform the others that you have awakened?" Gennai asked looking at Tai.

"No Gennai, let them rest some more it must be late." Tai said sadly looking away from Gennai.

Gennai was about to say something when a soft knock was heard throughout the room followed by a female voice. "Gennai do you mind if I see Tai again." She said waiting for a response.

Tai realized who this voice belonged to as he looked at Gennai who was awaiting an answer. Tai just nodded towards Gennai sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, you may digidestined of Love." Gennai said as he walked towards the door.

"Oh thank you Gennai." Sora stated rushing into the room and hugging Gennai.

Gennai laughed as Sora instantly releasing her hug on Gennai looking at Tai.

"H-hey Sor" Tai said softly smiling at Sora as Gennai left the room closing the door behind him.

Sora walked over to Tai slowly as she looked at that smile of his and then smacked him across the face. "Tai Yagami you had me and your sister so worried!" Sora yelled at Tai harshly.

Tai held his cheek in the palm of his hand as he looked at the floor then at Sora's noticing they were red and puffy. "S-Sor, were you crying?" Tai asked carefully as he was expecting another slap.

Sora hugged him tightly as tears streamed down her face hiding her face in his chest. "Yes, Tai I was crying." Sora said looking at Tai smiling.

"Okay, now a question. Who are you and what did you do to Sora?" Tai asked playfully flashing his face wide grin.

Sora just giggled and wiped her eyes looking at Tai. "She is right here." Sora said as she looked up at him and gently pressed her lips against Tai's lips.


End file.
